Ch3: L'âme soeur de Drago
by DrayMalefoy
Summary: [ La suite de Le môme de mon père ] 2 ont encore passé, Drago et Hermione ont 21 ans, Selann a 4 ans mais Lucius n'est plus de ce monde, Drago n'a toujours pas déménagé du Manoir Malefoy,il est resté là pour sa petite soeur et Hermione [Reviews Please]


**OS:** Hermione/ Harry / Drago

**Titre:** C'est la suite de _Le môme de mon père _

Ca s'appelle _L'âme soeur de Drago_

**Résumé:** Deux ans ont encore passé, Drago et Hermione ont 21 ans, Selann a 4 ans mais Lucius n'est plus de ce monde, il est décédé il y a un an de cela et Drago n'a toujours pas déménagé du Manoir Malefoy, il est resté là pour sa petite soeur et Hermione car il veut les protèger, il n'a plus qu'elles...

Il va rencontrer une certaine personne...est ce son âme-soeur ?

**Nda:** C'est grâce à _**Blackmoonsilver **_si j'écris une suite ( eh oué encore! )! J'ai cherché une bonne suite parce que ce n'est pas du tout évident!

Je suis désolée d'avoir fais mourir Lucius ( ne me tapez pas svp, merci! )

**.o0o.**

**L'âme soeur de Drago**

Il était 8h30 et Drago était déjà levé.

Hermione descendait doucement les longs escaliers du Manoir et se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

- _Bonjour_ dit Hermione complétement endormie

- _Bonjour_ répondit Drago en se dirigeant vers elle et en l'embrassant sur le front

Depuis la mort de Lucius, Hermione et Drago était devenus beaucoup plus proches qu'avant, ils s'épaulaient beaucoup plus et surtout s'aimaient beaucoup plus qu'avant.

- _Je vais réveiller Selann _dit Hermione en prenant un croissant

- _Non, non laisse! j'y vais! Mange tranquillement _répondit Drago en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- _Merci _dit Hermione mais Drago était déjà parti

Drago monta tout doucement les escaliers, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Selann et ouvrit les rideaux.

Il se pencha au dessus du lit et dit tout doucement:

- _Allez Selann, debout ma petite puce!_

- _Non, aisse moi tranquille Dago _( **Nda:** cette faute d'orthographe est voulue :) ) répondit la petite en se tournant de l'autre côté

- _Non, non, non _dit Drago avec un sourire aux lèvres

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et Selann ouvrit difficilement un oeil

-_ Allez! tu te lèves! _redit Drago avec un air suppliant

La petite fille répondit avec un signe de la tête, positif

Drago sortit de la chambre de Selann et descendit en direction de la cuisine

- _Tu as réussi à la faire lever ? _demanda Hermione en voyant Drago revenir seul.

-_ Oui, oui elle arrive _répondit Drago, _je lui ai fait mon plus beau sourire _continua Drago en souriant

- _Et elle a cédè! la pauvre _dit Hermione en rigolant, _d'ailleurs vu qu'on en parle, pourquoi tu n'achète pas un appartement en ville ? _

- _Nous en avons déjà parlé, 'Mione! _répondit Drago, _je ne veux pas vous laisser, toi et Selann, seules ici dans ce trop grand Manoir_

- _Mais, je peux rester ici avec Selann _dit Hermione en regardant Drago avec des yeux suppliants

- _Tu peux me faire tout les yeux que tu veux! je ne partirais pas d'ici_ dit Drago en lui souriant

- _Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan _cria Selann qui était au bord des escaliers

Hermione courrut aux pieds des escaliers

- _Quoi ? _répondit Hermione

- _iens me chercher _répondit Selann

Hermione monta les escaliers, prit Selann dans ses bras et redescendit les escaliers pour se diriger ensuite vers la cuisine.

Drago était toujours là, dans la cuisine.

- _Tu ne vas pas travailler ? _demanda Hermione en direction de Drago

- _Je m'inquiète pour vous deux _répondit le blond

- _Mais non! il ne faut pas _dit Hermione en prenant Drago dans ses bras, _tu ne dois pas, d'accord ? _

Drago fit signe de la tête, en signe d'acquiesement.

- _Allez va travailler!_ dit Hermione avant que Drago ne transplane pour partir travailler au Ministère.

**.o0o.**

Drago n'avait pas vraiment la tête à travailler, il avait peur pour sa soeur et Hermione.

Bien qu'au départ, il avait eu du mal à les accepter dans sa famille, il avait fini par les adopter et se rapprochait d'elles depuis que son père était décédé.

Il transplana donc en direction du Chemin de Traverse.

Il erra dans au Chemin de Traverse pendant une ou deux heures.

Il s'arrêta devant une vitrine pour admirer le tout nouveau balai.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué, il avait troqué son short et tee-shirt de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre contre un costume et une place au Ministère.

Il reprit ses esprits, se tourna pour repartir et fonça dans une personne.

- _Oooh_ fit Drago en bousculant le brun qui se trouvait à côté de lui

Drago tomba le cul par terre et leva la tête, il s'aperçut que la tête de l'inconnu lui était familière, c'était le très célèbre Harry Potter

- _Potter ? _s'exclama le blond

- _Malefoy! _répondit Harry

- _Relève-moi! _dit Drago en tendant sa main

- _Comment va Hermione ? _demanda rapidement Harry

-_ Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir ? _répondit méchamment Drago

- _Je n'ai pas le temps _répondit Harry gêné en baissant la tête

- _Hermione et Selann vont bien! _répondit froidement Drago,_ tu pourrais aller la voir, elle est souvent seule la journée!_

- _Et toi ?_ demanda Harry

- _De quoi moi ?_ répondit Drago

- _Tu la vois souvent ? _

- _Je les vois tous les matins! j'habite encore là-bas, je les surveille!_

_-__Et ton père ?_ continua Harry

Drago explosa de rire, mais c'était ironique, car juste après il reprit son air cinique et froid

_- Il est mort depuis un an, tu ne lis donc pas les journaux Potter!_

- _Oh!_ fit Harry, _je vais te laisser _continua Harry en partant

Mais Drago l'interpella avant qu'il ne parte définitivement

- _Harry ? _cria Drago

-_ Oui _répondit Harry en se tournant vers le blond

-_ Passe au Manoir ce soir, ca fera plaisir à Hermione_

Drago laissa partir Harry.

Si il l'avait invité, c'était pour faire plaisir à Hermione, il savait que ses meilleurs amis étaient important pour elle.

Elle ne les avait pas souvent vu durant ses dernières années.

**.o0o. **

Au soir, Drago rentra épuisé au Manoir, bien qu'il avait très peu travaillé.

Il n'aimait pas ce travail mais il gagnait plus d'argent qu'en étant joueur de Quidditch, il fallait aussi qu'il puisse donner à manger à sa famille.

Hermione était assise dans le canapé et Drago se jeta dans l'un d'eux.

- _Ca été ? _demanda Hermione

- _Non! j'en ai marre de ce travail! _répondit Drago

- _Oh! je suis désolée_

- _J'ai invité quelqu'un à venir manger ce soir, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver _continua Drago

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Hermione curieuse

- _Quelqu'un que tu seras contente de voir! _répondit Drago

Une demi heure après leur discussion,un plop se fit entendre dans le salon, Hermione eut peur et se dirigea vers le bruit

- _Harryyy!!!_ fit Hermione surprise,_ qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? _

- _Drago m'a invité! _répondit le brun

- _Potter est arrivé ? _cria le blond qui était à l'étage

-_ Drago!!! _cria Hermione

- _Excuse moi _dit le blond toujours à l'étage

- _Ce se passe bien avec lui ? _demanda Harry

- _Oui, il est très gentil _répondit Hermione avec un sourire

- _Tu es sûre que nous parlons du même Malefoy ? _demanda Harry

- _Harry!!! Il a changé!_

Drago arriva en courant et derrière lui le poursuivait, Selann

- _aaaaaaaaaaaaah_ cria la petite

Hermione et Harry étaient mort de rire.

Soudain Drago s'arrêta devant Harry, passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place et tendit sa main gauche pour dire bonjour à Harry, avant que Selann ne vienne aggripper sa jambe droite.

- _Dis bonjour à Pot...Harry _dit Drago

- _Bonzour _dit Selann à l'intention d'Harry toute gênée.

- _Je n'ai encore rien préparé _dit Hermione, _vous pouvez patienter en attendant que je prépare à manger_

- _Oui biensûre Hermione _répondit Harry

Drago emmena Harry vers la salle à manger et l'invita à s'asseoir

- _C'est magnifique ici _dit Harry, _je n'imaginais pas le Manoir Malefoy comme ça_

Drago se mit à rire

- _La déco a changé depuis la chute de Voldemort _répondit Drago, _il était plus froid avant_

- _Je vois que vous vous entendez bien avec Hermione _dit Harry

- _Oui depuis la mort de mon père, nous sommes plus soudés_

- _Dago, Dago, Dago _cria Selann

- _Oui ? _répondit Drago avec un grand sourire

- _Faut tu mettes la tabe _( **Nda:** les fautes d'orthographes sont faites exprès ) dit Selann

- _D'accord ma puce _répondit Drago en la regardant partir,_ je vais dans la cuisine _continua Drago en parlant à Harry

-_ D'accord _répondit le brun

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine

- _Ca à l'air de bien se passer _dit Hermione

- _Oui! _répondit le blond

- _Vous ne vous êtes pas encore entretués_ continua Hermione en rigolant

- _Je sais me tenir, n'oublies pas! _dit Drago d'un ton sérieux

Drago prit les assiettes et les couverts et se dirigea vers la Salle à manger. Il installa la table.

- _Tu travailles dans quoi ? _demanda soudaiement Harry

Drago releva la tête surpris de la question du brun

- _Je travaille au Ministère_ répondit gentillement Drago, _et toi ? _continua-t-il

- _Je joue dans une équipe de Quidditch _répondit Harry

-_ Laquelle ? _

- _Appleby Arrows_ _au nord de l'Angleterre_ répondit une fois de plus Harry

- _Je ne connais pas...je ne m'interesse plus trop au Quidditch _dit Drago

- _Pourtant je t'ai croisé devant la vitrine d'un nouveau balai!_

- _Je n'ai pas dis que je n'aimais plus le Quidditch mais je n'ai plus le temps d'en faire ou de m'y interesser _répondit Drago avec aggacement

- _C'est prêt _dit Hermione en arrivant avec un plat dans les mains

Hermione et Selann s'assirent à la table. Hermione servit tout le monde et ils se mirent tous à manger, la soirée se passa normalement.

Hermione était contente d'avoir Harry chez elle.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être un jour à la même table qu'Harry et Drago, sans que ses deux là ne se tapent dessus.

A la fin de la soirée, il était plus de minuit, Hermione ne voulait pas qu'Harry rentre à une heure si tardive alors ce soir là, 4 personnes s'endormirent au Manoir Malefoy.

**.o0o.**

Le lendemain matin, Drago était encore le premier levé et il était dans la cuisine quand Harry arriva dans cette même pièce simplement vêtu d'une serviette.

Drago se tourna vers lui en le voyant arriver et Harry devint tout rouge.

- _Potter !!! on ne se balade pas à poil ici ! _dit Drago

- _Je...je suis désolé _répondit Harry totalement déboussolé, _je n'ai pas d'affaire de rechange_

- _Restes là je vais te chercher des vêtements!_

Drago se dirigea vers la chambre pour aller chercher des vêtements propres à Harry.

Il ne put s'empêcher que Potter était bien foutu, c'était dû au Quidditch.

Drago redescendit sur terre en s'apercevant qu'il pensait bizarrement à Harry puis il prit des vêtements au hasard et descendit vers la cuisine.

- _Tiens c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé _dit Drago en détaillant Harry de haut en bas

Harry devint tout rouge et prit les vêtements

- _Merci, ça ira _répondit le brun

- _Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi bien foutu _dit Drago de but en blanc

Harry devint encore plus rouge

- _Merci_ répondit-il difficilement et partit à l'étage.

Drago venait d'avoir de drôles de pensées au sujet d'Harry, il chassa ses mauvaises pensées.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'étage

- _Tu t'en sors, seule avec la petite _demanda Harry à Hermione

- _Je ne suis pas seule, Drago est là aussi_ répondit-elle

- _Il a vraiment changé alors ? _demanda Harry

- _Biensure que j'ai changé Potter !!!_ répondit soudainement Drago qui était derrière le brun, _qu'est ce que tu croyais ?_

Harry se retourna pour faire face au blond

- _Je ne croyais rien du tout, je me renseigne, c'est tout _répondit Harry

-_ Les garçons, ce n'est pas la peine de se prendre la tête _intervint Hermione

- _Biensure 'Mione_ répondirent les garçons

Harry sortit de la pièce.

- _Je pense que tu devrais être plus gentil avec lui, Drago _dit Hermione

- _Quoi ? Ce n'est pas lui qui s'est occupé de Selann pendant 4 ans _répondit Drago

- _Drago s'il-te-plaît _dit Hermione avec un regard attendrissant

- _Mais arrête! il ne s'est jamais soucié de toi, une seule seconde ! _s'énerva Drago

- _Ce n'est pas une raison ! _repondit Hermione,_ il est toujours mon meilleur ami !!! _continua-t-elle

- _Fais comme tu veux, je m'en fou ! _dit le blond en partant

**.o0o.**

Drago sortit de la pièce et quelqu'un se jeta sur lui pour le frapper, ce n'était autre qu'Harry.

Le blond était collé au mur.

- _Tu ne m'aimes pas et moi non plus _dit Harry _alors pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu m'insultes ?_

Drago enleva les mains de Potter de son col et le poussa contre le mur d'en face

- _Je ne t'insulte pas ! _répondit le blond _et de quoi viens-tu te mêler ?_

_- ..._

_- C'est maintenant que tu viens voir Hermione! après 4 ans..._dit Drago en s'énervant, _elle est belle l'amitié !!!_

- _Elle a quand même épousé ton père _répondit Harry

- _Et alors ? en quoi ça te gêne !_ dit Drago, _mon père n'était pas celui que l'on croyait !_

- _Tu ne m'impressionnes pas _dit Harry

- _Toi non plus mon grand _répondit Drago avec un sourire dangereux

Drago s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry, comme pour lui faire peur.

Ils n'avaient plus 17 ans mais Drago avait envie de faire peur au beau brun.

- _Recules Malefoy ! _dit Harry

-_ Pourquoi ? tu as peur ? _répondit Drago

Harry poussa Drago et partit en courant vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Le brun sortit du Manoir.

**.o0o.**

Quelques jours plus tard alors que Drago, Selann et Hermione étaient sur le chemin de Traverse, ils rencontrèrent Harry.

- _Je ne veux pas que tu ailles le voir _! dit Drago à Hermione

- _Quoi ??? _répondit Hermione, _je vais lui dire bonjour moi!!!_

-_ Attends! nous l'avons hébergé pendant une nuit et il est parti sans nous dire au revoir _continua Drago

- _Merlin seul sait ce que tu lui as dis ou fait _répondit Hermione

- _Moi ? _dit Drago innocemment, _je n'ai rien fait _ajouta-t-il

Ils s'approchèrent tous les trois du brun qui leur tournait le dos.

- _Bonjour Harry _dit Hermione

Harry se retourna surpris mais lui fit un sourire

- _Bonjour 'Mione_

Il leva la tête et vit Drago

- _Bonjour Male...Drago _dit il en tendant sa main au blond

- _Bonjour Potter _répondit Drago en serrant la main du survivant

Hermione donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du blond pour qu'il arrête ses bêtises.

- _Comment vas-tu depuis l'autre jour ? _demanda Hermione

Harry regarda Drago avec insistance et répondit à la question d'Hermione :

- _Merci je vais bien et vous ? _

-_ Nous _commença Drago,_ on va très bien...d'ailleurs nous avons des courses à finir _continua-t-il en tirant le bras d'Hermione et en emmenant la petite avec lui.

Harry les regarda partir bizarrement

- _Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? _demanda Hermione en colère, _tu es complétement idiot ou quoi ?_

-_ Je n'aime pas Potter ! _dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- _Oui c'est cela _commença Hermione,_ tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de lui_

- _Ah non !_

-_ Ah si ! et tu te dépêches _dit Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir

Le blond s'avança vers le brun, Hermione l'avait à l'oeil.

- _Je suis désolé Potter _dit Drago de but en blanc

- _C'est bon, tu peux retourner avec Hermione_ répondit Harry

Drago prit son air narquois et s'approcha du brun.

Il prit la tête d'Harry et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il se tourna vers Hermione avec un grand sourire, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Drago continua son chemin en laissant les deux amis abasourdis.

**.o0o.**

_Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous_


End file.
